Interior and exterior house painting has become greatly facilitated with the advent of paint application rollers. To use the roller, paint is poured into a special tray from the can, and the roller is rolled in the paint in the tray and then used to apply a coating to the surface to be painted.
In the past, it has proven to be awkward to move the paint tray from place to place, since the operation entailed two hands, and the paint in the tray has a tendency to spill out when the tray was being moved.
The carrier bracket of the present invention is advantageous since it provides a simple means for carrying the paint tray with one hand from location-to-location, and up and down a ladder. The carrier of the invention aids the paint application roller operation, since it makes it possible for the painter to carry the tray with him when he moves about, easily and without any tendency for the paint in the tray to spill.